Clarity
by KittyKat2288
Summary: A small songfic one-shot. It's really kind of sad. About how Clara might leave the show. Well, this is a crappy summary, just please read it.


**A/N: Hey guys, so I was listening to "Clarity" by Zedd feat. Foxes and it inspired me to write a one-shot and it turned out really sad and kind of short. I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

><p><em> 'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need<br>Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
>If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?<br>If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

* * *

><p><em>"Please, please... don't change."<em>

It's like it was just yesterday she was pleading with the Time Lords to give the Doctor more regenerations. It was like yesterday that she pleaded for him not to change. But she knew, no matter how much she wished, he couldn't stop the change no matter how much she pleaded.

They fought together. The Oncoming Storm and his Impossible Girl. They fought the Great Intelligence, they fought Wi-Fi robots, they fought Cybermen, they fought Daleks. They fought love.

Now, just five months later, she still misses him. Misses his stupid bow ties, his chin, his awkwardness, how he would fix his bow tie every time she tried to flirt with him, them running together. Running from love.

So many times she's saved him. She told him which TARDIS to take, she saved him, Amy and Rory in the Dalek Asylum, she saved him from himself. She is the reason he is still alive to fight against anything to save the world.

Maybe that's why he could never love her, because he's too busy saving the world. Or maybe because she's human and he's Time Lord. Or maybe it's because he loves her too much to let her die again.

No, it can't be that last one, he couldn't even admit to himself his true feelings. Maybe that's why he would always mention River Song, because he didn't want to admit he loved someone else. Someone who has been there every day of his whole life, waiting to save him, again. Someone he now knows will always be there.

Every time he would see one of her echoes, he would just pass her, let her die, because what was more important was whoever he was travelling with. Whether it was Susan or Rose or Amy. He could never pass her again.

_"Give me those big sad eyes and promise me you will never send me away again."_

He did and he broke that promise. He gave her those big sad eyes and lied to her. Lied to his true love. But rule number one, the Doctor lies.

She forgives him, always will keep forgiving him, no matter what he does, she knows he needs her. She'll always want to run with him, run from everything, including love. He once told her, that they run when they have something so precious that they can't lose it, that is why they're running. They hold each other's lives in their hands that are always held together.

They run from Daleks, they run from Cybermen, they run from aliens, they run from the Weeping Angels, they run from the Master. The man that has caused this new pain in the Doctor's twin hearts. A pain of two hearts breaking at once.

She lay on the hard cement floors, staring into his eyes, breathing her last breaths, trying to think of last words. To her right is the twelfth Doctor, to her left, is the eleventh, staring down at her with his green eyes that she used to stare into that would melt her heart. He is on his hands and knees, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Doctor," she says, her voice just above a whisper, still looking at the eleventh.

"Yes," the twelfth says through his tears, thinking that she is talking to him since she is hallucinating seeing his past self.

"I love you," she says, also through tears, looking from the twelfth to the eleventh. "I will always love you. No matter what you do,"

"I love you too," the two Doctors say in unison, making her smile weakly.

"Run," she says, looking at the twelfth as she says her memorable last words.

She saved him again, the Master tried to kill him with a new device he invented, but she jumped in front of him and was hit. She began to fall to the ground, but the Doctor caught her, laying her on the ground as the Master started laughing from behind them.

Why did he let her save him? Was she too quick? Or was this just the Master's plan, knowing that she can't help herself from saving him? A rush of guilt floods him as he realizes these are their final moments together.

She turns her head and looks to her left again, reaching her hand up to touch eleven's face, which confuses everyone else in the room. She lifts her head up to press a soft kiss to eleven's lips, making twelve now realize what she is doing. Eleven's hand takes hers as she looks back at twelve.

"Run you Clever Boy... and remember me." She says looking at the ceiling. "Now save the world, over and over again, for me."

And he does, he will always save the world in memory of her. She is the reason he continued to save the world after the Ponds and she'll be the reason he continues until the day he dies. "I always will, my beautiful, Impossible Girl. Continue making soufflés for me." He says, taking her other hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it, then a kiss to her lips. She smiled then closed her eyes, waiting for death to take her as her two most important men are by her side. She smiles at the words twelve says to her next, remembering eleven's last words to her, only five months ago.

_"Goodbye Clara, and thank you."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry if anyone cried or is crying! Please review!**


End file.
